


All In

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: My Destiel Bingo entries 2018! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Jack Kline, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), destiel with a hint of sabriel, he's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “Guess Jack is claiming my old bed.  Guess I’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep.”  Gabe flopped back onto Sam’s bed like he owned it.“Is that right,” Sam drawled.  He moved closer, crawling onto the bed, moving Gabe’s leg over so he could lay alongside him in the narrow space.“Yup.” Gabe replied, looking up at Sam.  “You want to know a secret, Sammich?”“Do tell,” Sam asked dryly.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> part of a Destiel bingo challenge 2018! Prompt: Hint of Sabriel

“Excuse me, what?” Dean had that pinched look, the one that usually indicated that he in fact _had_ heard what Castiel had said, but was purposely being obtuse about it before the matter was discussed. 

Cas sighed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I figured it would be fine since Sam will be off to college in the fall, and he can show Jack around school-”

“Oh no, don’t drag Sam into this. I know how your brother is, and the apple doesn’t fall-”

“Far from the tree, I know, Dean.” Cas used what Sam called ‘puppy dog eyes’, shamelessly trying to get his way. “But Jack is more like Kelly and not at all like Luke, and if we don’t take him, he’ll go into the system, and I just know he’ll start to believe negative things about himself, and he’ll end up in jail just like his father.”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. “You may have a point there.”

It wasn’t an enthusiastic yes, but Cas was thrilled Dean could see the importance in taking in his 14 year old nephew. 

It was a fucked up situation. Kelly Kline had a one night stand with Cas’s brother Lucifer, or Luke, as he liked to be called, about 15 years ago, and she had given birth to a son halfway across the country. When Kelly found out her breast cancer was terminal, she finally decided to try and track Luke down. Since he was in prison for the rest of his life, she had to further her search and found Cas’s name through Facebook and contacted him. Cas had made the trip last week to California to help with the funeral and meet his nephew, and now he had to convince Dean to take Jack in on short notice. It was pretty crucial Dean said yes, since Jack was sitting quietly in the living room, probably hearing everything the two said in the small apartment. 

“At least he’s never known Lucifer,” Cas said quietly. “So he has a chance to know us instead. To have the family he’s missed out on his entire life.” Cas knew the family argument would sway Dean completely. Family was the most important thing in the world to Dean, and Cas was proud to be a part of that.

“You’re right, Cas,” Dean nodded, seeming to be confident in his agreement. “He needs us. Lucifer may have found Jesus in prison, and might be doing better or whatever, but we’re the best shot this kid will have at a normal life.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Who names their kid Lucifer anyway? That’s just setting up a kid for failure.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this, Dean. Being homeschooled by devout religious fanatics left something to be desired in our social interactions. Lucifer could have done worse if they hadn’t locked him up.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked around. “Let me meet the guy, I guess.”

Cas beamed and grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Dean squeaked in surprise, but kissed him back- Dean was still unused to the affection that had bloomed between them since they had finally gotten together romantically. It was Sam who had given them the final push by yelling at them in frustration to just go ahead and fucking kiss already; the tension in the small two bedroom apartment was making him nauseated. Dean still blushed when Cas kissed him, and it was beautiful.

Cas poked his head through the kitchen door and called Jack over. Dean sized up the kid, must have saw something he approved of, and pulled the kid into a manly hug. Cas was happily surprised as it took a while for Dean to deem someone worthy enough for hugs. Usually one had to go through years of arm pats, shoulder slaps, and fist bumps before hugs came about. The fact that Dean was so ready to accept Jack into the fold made his heart flutter. He was so in love with Dean. 

They hadn’t completely ‘sealed the deal’ as Dean would say, it had been a few handjobs and making out- then Cas had to go to California to collect Jack. It might be awhile before they got to spend time alone now that they had two teenage boys living with them.

“Sammy will be home from school soon, so this is going to be a surprise, but don’t worry, Jack,” Dean said with a smile, “Sam’s awesome. He won’t mind a roommate, he’s already got a second bed in his room from when me and him had to share a room.”

Cas had originally met the Winchesters when he answered an ad in the classifieds for a roommate. Cas had been living with his younger brother Gabriel until Gabe moved into the dorms a year ago. Apartments were expensive, and he needed to save all the money he could to help with Gabe’s tuition. Cas and Dean were fast friends, and the attraction grew over a short period of time. 

“Thank you,” Jack said politely. He still looked so nervous. Sam would help. He was a very kind person, and Cas was glad he would be there.

As if on cue, the front door opened and shut, Sam’s gangly, tall form entering the room.

“Hi guys,” Sam smiled at Jack. “You’re Jack? Cas told me all about you. Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Jack beamed and followed him down the hall.

Dean shot Cas an accusing look. “You already told Sam, didn’t you? Before you asked me?”

Cas bit his lip. “Sorry, Dean. I’ve been texting Sam all week about it. He actually was the one who suggested I bring him here first so you couldn’t say no.”

“That sneaky little-” Dean stopped and huffed a laugh. “Well, Sammy knows I’m a sucker for puppy eyes, and Jack has it down.” Dean cut his eyes at Cas. “Did you tell him to do that?”

Cas laughed and pulled Dean to him, giving him a proper kiss, his tongue licking into Dean’s mouth when he opened it to protest. Dean hummed and closed his eyes, wrapping his strong arms around Cas and melting into him. They kissed for a while, everything falling to the background, and Cas shifted to press their hips together, lining up their budding erections and rolling his hips.

Dean moaned into his mouth, then pulled back. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Mr. Novak,” Dean mumbled, dipping to Cas’s neck and placing wet, licking kisses there.

“Oh, I plan for there to be a finish,” Cas growled deeply. “I need a shower, want to join me?”

Dean moaned against his neck and pulled him down the hall, adjusting himself in his pants. Cas chuckled. The bathroom in their bedroom was the furthest point from Sam’s room, and they’d already showered together once, and Cas had come so hard he saw stars. He almost told Dean he loved him. Almost.

Dean’s hands were everywhere as soon as the door was closed and locked. Cas just laughed and let Dean strip him down quickly, then pull off his own clothes, walking them slowly to the bathroom, kissing and touching as they went. Cas sighed as he was leaned against the wall in the tiny bathroom so Dean could adjust the water temperature in the 4 foot by 4 foot shower stall. It was cramped quarters, but Cas had ideas which involved bracing against the close tiled walls, and his cock gave a throb when Dean turned back to him with lust-blackened eyes. 

Cas gasped when Dean fell to his knees on the bathmat, running his hands up the backs of Cas’s thighs. They hadn’t done this before, and Cas knew Dean had never done this with anyone. Dean was bisexual, but his experience with men was mostly kissing at parties, and a few quick handjobs in the bathroom at the club. Cas was excited to be the first one Dean would allow to push through those pretty, plush, pink lips. 

Dean brought a trembling hand up and cupped Cas’s balls. Cas moaned and a drip of pre-come pulsed out at the touch. Dean ducked forward and licked it off, making Cas’s knees wobble. He leaned back against the wall again, hand on the sink to hold him up, the other in Dean’s hair, running his fingers through gently. 

Dean licked the tip again, moving his right hand to the shaft, stroking firmly. Cas let his head fall back, his eyes shuttering to feel the roughness of Dean’s tongue against his sensitive glans. Soon he could feel those plush lips parting against his skin, sucking lightly on the tip, tongue pressing into his slit. Cas looked down again so quick, his head swam. Dean pushed his lips onto his cock, wetting it with saliva at each pass, going deeper an inch at a time. Cas moaned watching his cock disappear into Dean’s mouth, he green eyes gazing up at him. Dean moved his hands back to Cas’s ass and began to guide Cas into thrusting gently into his mouth. Cas let Dean keep the pace, if he took over he might just fuck Dean’s mouth and he didn’t want to ruin it for Dean in any way- it being his first time. 

Dean’s lips were red as they stretched around Cas, and he could feel his orgasm building. He slowed Dean, touching his face.

“Dean, I don’t want to come yet, I want to come with you.”

Dean shuddered and lay his cheek on Cas’s hip, shyly looking away. 

“Cas, I was thinking.”

“Yes?”

“Think I want you to, um, I mean, I want you…”

“You want me to what?” Cas was vibrating with excitement.

Dean looked back up, his eyes strong now. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

Cas moaned, his hips jerking at the mental image.

“Of course, Dean, whatever you want.”

Dean stood, his knees cracking. He caught Cas’s mouth again, kissing him deeply. Cas could taste himself on Dean’s tongue, so he sucked on it. Dean moaned and pulled him into the steamy spray of the shower. Cas took Dean’s cock, squeezing it, not quite stroking it and reached for the conditioner. He paused and poured a small palmful, smearing it on his left fingers and turning Dean to face the wall. Dean spread his legs and rested his head on his folded arms, canting out his hips, giving Cas better access. He hissed when Cas pressed a slick finger to his hole, rubbing and relaxing the muscles. He kissed Dean’s neck.

“It’s going to feel weird, but it won’t hurt, just relax.” Dean nodded at Cas’s words against his skin. Cas took his slick right hand and slowly worked over Dean’s cock, letting Dean fuck into his hand, holding his left middle two fingers still so Dean could decide how hard to press back on them. 

Dean pushed back and moaned when the tips of Cas’s two fingers pushed in. Dean pushed back more, turning his head so Cas’s could kiss him sloppily, rubbing his almost painful erection on Dean right buttock. Dean swiveled his hips, pushing Cas’s fingers in more.

“I practiced when you were gone,” Dean whispered against Cas’s mouth. “I finger-fucked myself open, thinking about when you were going to come home and stick your cock in my ass, I went out and bought a dildo- I fucked myself until I was sore that second day you were gone, and I knew what I wanted for sure.”

Cas shuddered and stopped humping Dean. “Fuck, Dean, I wish I’d gotten to see that. Will you do that for me sometime?”

“Yes,” Dean hissed when Cas twisted his fingers, looking for Dean’s prostate. He wanted to make sure he found it again with his cock. He wasn’t going to last long when he got inside Dean, and he needed to know he’d rock Dean’s world.

Dean cried out into Cas’s mouth when his fingers brushed that sensitive spot. Cas withdrew his fingers, slicked himself with the remaining conditioner on his hand and pushed his cock into Dean slowly.

Dean arched his back, pushing his hips out to meet Cas’s thrust, pulling himself off, then thrusting back onto his cock. Cas stood as still as possible and let Dean set a pace, fucking himself on Cas’s cock. Cas wrapped a fist around Dean’s shaft again so Dean could feel both at the same time. Dean sped up, his grunts coming out louder, driving Cas wild with their bare neediness.

“Cas, fuck me, please,” Dean gritted out, eyes shut tight, his hips stuttering out of rhythm. 

Cas gripped his hips tightly and shifted his torso forward until Dean’s cheek was pressed to the tile. By the noise Dean made, Cas’s had found his mark, and he pounded into Dean, slipping deeper when Dean propped a leg up on the low soap dish. Cas ground his hips, pulled back, and pounded in. He could feel the orgasm build as his did, Dean’s hot tight hole clenching him tighter. Cas slid a hand to Dean’s bouncing cock again and began jerking quickly, squeezing tighter when Dean’s whispers of, _harder, harder,_ reached his ears. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out as he spilled onto Cas’s hand, Cas stroking him through his orgasm, wringing the last out before focusing on his own release.

He was nearly there, riding the edge, when Dean went back to fucking his now sensitive hole onto Cas, a Power Bottom move that had Cas seeing stars before his orgasm hit, he braced himself on the walls and let Dean impale himself back on his cock until he was grabbing Dean and holding him still, thrusting up twice more, coming for what seemed like forever into Dean, feeling it fill him and slip out his hole around Cas’s cock as it pulsed, and he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Next time he needed Dean to ride him. He needed to see his face when he filled him.

Dean pulled carefull off Cas’s softening cock, turning in his arms and kissing him tenderly. Cas allowed Dean to take what he wanted, his mouth slack, so wrung out he could barely kiss back. The water was starting to cool, so Dean soaped the both up quickly, and washed them down. Cas watched in amusement as Dean grumbled about come dripping out of his asshole, and helped him wash it, fingers slipping in once or twice. Dean shuddered and moaned, then complained that the water was killing it for him and they needed to get out.

********

Sam ignored the obvious sounds coming from his brother’s room and smiled at Jack.

“They think they’re being so stealth, but it’s super obvious.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully, head tilted similarly to Cas’s when he was thinking. 

“They really love each other, don’t they?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah they do. But it’s still new. So don’t go and say that in front of them, they’ll totally sputter themselves to death.” He was glad Jack didn’t have a problem with Dean and Cas being together. But the kid was from California, and they were more open-minded there.

Jack smiled sadly. “My mother never had that. She put her focus into raising me, making sure I had the best education, excelled at sports. She was even my boy scout’s den mother. It was awesome, but I wished she’d found love.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “My mom died when I was a baby. I didn’t get to know her the way you knew your mom, but I like to think she loves me just as much, watching me from Heaven.”

Jack smiled at that. “Yeah, mom said she’d keep watch over me. I believe her.”

“So,” Sam shifted gears away from a conversation that might end up in tears for both of them. “You’re staring as a freshman tomorrow?”

Jack took a deep breath. “Yeah, how’re the kids at your school? I’m coming in the middle of the year.”

“My grade is pretty cool, but you should be fine- most of your class is coming in from different middle schools, so a bunch of people feel like they’re new too. You haven’t actually missed much so far.”

Jack looked relieved.

“Didn’t Uncle Cas say I would meet Uncle Gabriel tonight at supper?” He asked.

Sam couldn’t help but blush a little. He felt excitement flutter in his belly- his crush on Gabe was ridiculous. He was older- only 20, and sure Sam had just turned 18- but the guy was off experiencing college girls. They had actually attended the same high school, before Dean and Cas met. Gabriel was the senior who most loved- he was a prankster, yet somehow always wiggled out of trouble, was smart, popular, and was half of the number one senior power couple: Kali and Gabriel. They had broken up when she went to school somewhere out East, and it had been a dream or nightmare come true the first time Gabe stayed with them for a holiday break. The older boy had slept in the spare twin bed, and Sam had to turn to the wall and quietly jerk himself off after Gabe fell asleep each night. It was really hard being so close to the object of his adolecent masterbatory fantasies. At least he was going off to college himself soon and would meet other guys and get over Gabriel.

“Yep.” Sam bit his lips and looked away. “He’s a barrel of laughs.”

“You don’t like him?” Jack looked worried.

“No,” Sam said quickly, “he just...I mean, I um.” He had never been able to finish that sentence out loud, and now was no exception. 

Jack nodded solemnly. “I see. You have unrequited affection for my uncle.”

Sam nodded, blushing harder and looking away.

“I’ve never had a crush,” Jack said thoughtfully, “Maybe I’ll meet someone at school. That would be nice.”

Sam laughed in relief. Jack seemed so much like Cas. Maybe it was genetic. 

“I’m sure the girls will go wild over you,” Sam grinned. “You’re kind of cute.”

“Thank you,” Jack beamed. “Although I wouldn’t know if I’d like the girls or the guys to ‘go wild’ over me.”

Air quotes. Priceless.

“You don’t have to be interested in either, you know.”

Jack nodded. “I may not be. My studies have always been more important. Perhaps one day I will find myself attracted to someone. It sounds nice in theory.”

“There’s an LGBTQA+ club at school. It might be a good place to start as far as making friends. There’s not much to it- just show up to the meetings- usually we just end up studying together.” Sam smiled when Jack lit up at that. He was pretty happy to get to have a quasi-little brother. It would be nice to have someone to talk to again. 

********

“Hiya, Sammich!” Gabe grabbed the much taller boy and put him in a headlock, messing his long hair up, making Sam blush. 

“Quit it!” Sam tried weakly to fight him off. He could body-slam Gabe easily, but truth be told, he adored the attention Gabe paid him. 

“You know you love it,” Gabe laughed, giving Sam’s head a pat and letting him go. “Where’s this nephew of mine I need to meet?” 

Sam introduced to two, loving how Jack called him Uncle Gabe despite their close age. They talked a minute, and Sam left the room out of politeness- or maybe to get his half-woody back in control. Fuck, he wanted Gabriel so bad. He wished it would just go away.

“Supper’s on!” Dean called from the kitchen. They all herded in, commenting on the delicious smell of lasagna in the air. Dean baked two this time- he knew how much Sam alone could put away- and they had to feed 5 this time. 

Talk was lively at the table. Gabe always joking and messing with Dean, Cas running interference, Gabe kicking Sam under the table, trying to get him to take his side. Sam always claimed neutrality, and Jack was cracking up with all of them. He looked at Dean. His brother grinned back. Yeah Dean thought this was the best idea _he’d_ ever had, for sure. Sam grinned right back.

Gabe kicked him again. Sam looked over- he’d missed something in the conversation or something, but Gabe was talking to Jack about school. Gabe’s foot was till touching Sam’s ankle, and his eyes flickered to Sam’s for a split second before Gabe’s own ankle began rubbing up and down Sam’s leg, Gabe’s foot hooking behind Sam’s calf and drawing it closer to his side of the table. Sam was frozen with a bite halfway to his mouth, blush threatening to overtake his cheeks. 

Was Gabe making a move??? Sam extended his foot under the table until he could mirror Gabe’s move, dragging his toes up Gabe’s leg until he could see a blush rise on his cheeks too. 

Oh fuck, Gabe was flirting with him, right? Sam was pretty sure this was different than the other times. 

Jack was looking back and forth between the two and suddenly spoke up. 

“Uncle Cas? Uncle Dean? I would like to take a walk, would you like to go with me?”

Cas furrowed his brows and nodded. “That’s an excellent idea, Jack. We can show you how to get to school, in case you need to walk home. Sam? Gabriel?”

“Nah,” Gabe said, a smirk directed at Sam plastered across his face. “I gotta study. You got to study too, right Sam?”

Sam nodded dumbly, glad Jack was talking animatedly and hurrying a complaining Dean (he hated walks) and a scolding Cas (he always said Dean needed more exercise) out the door. All of a sudden Sam and Gabe were alone.

They sat there staring at one another. Finally Sam stood up. Fuck this, he was going to make a move. It was now or never.

He started walking toward his room, pausing at the hall entrance. “You coming?” he called over his shoulder.

There was a scrambling sound as Gabriel nearly tipped his chair over in his haste. “I better be!” the older boy said with a waggle of his eyebrows when he met Sam in the hall.

Sam snorted, pushing open his door.

“Guess Jack is claiming my old bed. Guess I’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep.” Gabe flopped back onto Sam’s bed like he owned it.

“Is that right,” Sam drawled. He moved closer, crawling onto the bed, moving Gabe’s leg over so he could lay alongside him in the narrow space.

“Yup.” Gabe replied, looking up at Sam. “You want to know a secret, Sammich?”

“Do tell,” Sam asked dryly. Playing aloof seemed to be exciting Sam more. 

“I was awake when you were spanking the monkey all those times.” Gabe grinned, his teeth shark-like.

Sam blushed and hid his face in the crook of his arm. Oh well. So much for playing it cool.

“Aw, Sammy, don’t be like that. I have a confession to make,” Gabe said softly. Sam peeked through his long hair at him. “I may have been over in my bed, jerking it as soon as you had finished and were snoring.”

“What?” Sam popped up and looked down into honey-colored eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Gabe snorted, rolling his eyes. “Uh, hello jailbait. You were underage. I felt like such a pervert. But now…”

“But now?” Sam repeated.

“Now you had a birthday and I don’t feel like such a lecherous old man anymore.”

“Hey, I’m only two years younger than you!” Sam was indignant.

Gabe reached up and smoothed a thumb over the wrinkle in Sam’s forehead. “Yeah. But I wasn’t sure you wanted me,” he said quietly.

Instead of an answer, Sam dipped down and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. They were warm and pliant. Gabriel hummed and ran his hands into Sam’s hair, pulling it sightly, making Sam’s scalp tingle. The kiss deepened, and Gabe parted his lips for Sam’s tongue. 

It felt so good; Sam had only kissed a total of two people- both girls, both at a spin the bottle game at a lame party. Kissing Jess and Ruby had been nice, but kissing Gabriel was something else entirely. He was hard as a rock in seconds flat, his head getting light from the quick flow of blood southward. 

Gabriel pulled him down, and Sam rolled to face Gabe on their sides. Gabe slung a leg over Sam’s hip, pulling him closer. The shorter man’s erection pressed into Sam’s stomach, and his own ground against the inside of Gabe’s thigh when Sam pulled his knee up between Gabe’s legs, grinding up. They kissed hard, hands going inside shirts. Gabe pinched Sam’s nipple and he moaned, the twinge going to his groin as he ground up against Gabe’s ass. Gabe pushed his shoulder until Sam was on his back, and straddled him, sitting directly on Sam’s erection. Sam’s hands flew to Gabe’s hips, thrusting up as Gabe ground down, moaning into the shorter man’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Gabe whispered. “You are so fucking hot, I want to ride you, but I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

“Yeah, same,” Sam panted. 

Gabe slid back and quickly unbuckled and unzipped Sam’s jeans, pulling his boxers down, his straining erection bobbing against his stomach. 

“Look at that thing! I knew it would be big, but day-um!”

 

Sam blushed at the praise. Gabe was already working his own pants open, pulling out his decently sized cock and pressing the two together, grabbing Sam’s hand to encircle both. Sam moaned and hissed at the feeling of Gabe’s hard flesh against his own, unlike anything he’d ever felt, even in the most adventurous of masturbation sessions. Gabriel leaned back in and kissed him, speeding up their hands, rutting against each other, fucking into their linked hands, sweat and mixed precome slicking the way. Gabe came first, moaning into Sam’s mouth, his come spurting onto Sam’s exposed belly, just missing his shirt that had been rucked up. Sam watched in wonder as the come spurted out of Gabe, never seeing it happen from this position, never seeing it from another man. Gabe sped his hand up as his orgasm waned, making Sam arch and cry out as his cock throbbed and his orgasm exploded, his eyes rolling back for a moment, pure ecstasy flooding his veins. He lazily kissed Gabe back, fighting a satisfied smile. When it was obvious they could no longer keep from smiling at each other, they gave up kissing and Gabe found some tissues and mopped up Sam.

Gabe tucked Sam’s penis away gently, and himself as well. He lay alongside Sam, throwing an arm and a leg over his body, snuggling close. Sam sighed in contentment. 

“Sammy.” Gabe whispered, his breath tickling Sam’s ear.

“Mmm.” Sam hummed, eyes already dropped shut.

“Can I take you out on friday?”

Sam cracked open an eye. “Like a real date?”

Gabe huffed a laugh. “Yeah, like a real date. You in?”

Sam could hear the nervousness behind his cockiness. 

“Yeah, I’m in,” Sam grinned, closing his eye again and kissing Gabe’s temple. “All in, if you want.”

Gabe snorted. “How romantic. A sex joke as a way to ask if I want to be your boyfriend. Okay,” he sighed, as if put-upon, “you beaten me into submission. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t-” Sam protested, then thought better of it. “Good.” He hugged Gabe tighter and fell asleep.


End file.
